Ambipolar carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have attracted attention for beyond-CMOS computing. Previous efforts may not have taken advantage of ambipolar field effect transistors (FETs). In one example, two parallel ambipolar transistors are used for each set of input signals in order to ensure full voltage swing at each stage. Alternatively, logic gates are presented that cannot be directly cascaded.